The present invention relates to a push/pull operating device and, more particularly, to a push/pull operating device for retracting a latch by pushing or pulling a handle.
A type of push/pull operating device for driving a latch includes a handle that can be pushed or pulled to retract a latch of a latch device in a door and is generally used in hospitals. Specifically, a medical worker can open the door by pushing or pulling the handle with his or her arm to avoid his or her hands from being contaminated by bacteria or germs left on the handle, preventing his or her patients from contamination. The push/pull operating device includes first and second operational devices respectively mounted to two sides of the door. The latch device is mounted in a compartment of the door and includes through-holes for installing the first and second operational devices. Since the through-holes of latch devices produced by different manufacturers have different locations, a mounting board with a plurality of fixing holes is provided to each side of the door, with two of the fixing holes of each mounting board aligned with the through-holes of the latch device mounted in the door. A fastener is mounted in each fixing hole of one of the mounting boards aligned with a corresponding through-hole of the latch device. A screw is extended through each of associated fixing holes in the other mounting board and engages with one of the fasteners. Thus, the mounting boards are fixed to two sides of the door. Then, the first and second operational devices are mounted to the mounting boards. To allow on-site installation depending upon different handing of the door or different through-hole locations in the lock case, either the first operational device or the second operational device must be completely detached so that the fasteners can be inserted into the through-holes at different locations according to the handing of the door. Then, the detached first or second operational device is mounted and fixed by screws and fasteners. The installation is complicated and inconvenient.
Thus, a need exists for a novel push/pull operating device allowing easy installation.